inanimatefightoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Tag You're Out
"'''Tag You're Out"' is the tenth episode of ''Inanimate Fight-Out. Coverage Board is seen sitting on the ground bored, he then sees Bird and gets her attention, after he says that he's bored, Triangle comes and makes a joke about it, only for Dr. Lemon coming in to tell her that the joke was terrible. Coaster decides to play frisbee, so she kicks Frisbee to the sky, Bird then asks why she even did that, with her saying that she didn't know that that was Frisbee. Computer Screen then says that the recommended characters are their own team known as Team Plum and then says that the challenge is going to be a simple game of musical chairs. In the Box of Despair, the eliminated contestants are shown to be mad to be eliminated. Suddenly a truck comes in and destroys the box. They then decide to leave before anyone notices that its destroyed. Computer Screen is fixing to start the musical chairs challenge, but he then sees that the eliminated contestants have escaped. He then tells the six eliminated contestants to come to them, he then says that the challenge is now tag, and whoever tags the most competing contestants would compete again. As the challenge starts, Ball wonders what happened to get set when Computer Screen starts the challenge, only for her to get tagged by Bowl. Coaster says that she's so dead, but then DS says that Cola Can and Kool Aid are right behind them, so they start to run. Bird is shown to fly because she's a bird, however Bowl has Key call her cheep, so then she rams into her, only for her to be tagged by Bowl. Mp3 says that they should get out of here, Board then sees a bush, so he, Mp3 and Triangle head off to the bush, but Disk asks what about her, so Board suggest that she goes somewhere, and she accepts, just before Cola Can even has a chance to tag her. Kool Aid asks why Cola Can would want to ****** his team mates, and he tells her to shut up. Sword says that he's gone crazy, only to show that Cola Can wants to eat everyone. Jack then tags Dr. Lemon and DS offscreen, and Dr. Lemon says to Coaster "Thanks a lot". Soda Can is shown to sit down, Cola Can is about to tag him, only for Cola Can to be tagged by Jack by accident. Star asks if anyone has noticed that he's the only male on Team Pizza now, and Dollar says that no one cares. Crystal then tackles him out of her way, only for Bowl to tag both Dollar and Crystal after calling Dollar a worthless piece of paper, Dollar almost says that he's not worthless, only for Crystal to stop him. Jack goes off to tag Board, but Board sees a bush to hide, only to be tagged by Jack off screen. Triangle then worries because of Board getting tagged, so Mp3 suggest to leave, but Jack tags her. Lightning Bolt says that he's going to go before someone tags him, but he gets tagged by Jack anyway, only for Jack to get electrocuted. Computer Screen says that the challenge is over and Jack is the winner of the challenge, Jack asks what team he goes on, Computer Screen says that Team Pizza and Team Tomato are up for elimination, and says that the viewers should vote for one member per team. After the end credits, Coaster asks Computer Screen when she's going to get fricken arms, and Computer Screen says that she'll get them next episode. Trivia * This episode introduces a third team, Team Plum. * Jack is the second contestant to return, the first one being Bird in Bazooka's, Villains, and Cacti Oh My. * This episode is the first time that two teams are up for elimination. Mistakes * For some reason, when this episode came out, the footage wound up being cropped. * Coaster never gets her arms after she asks. * Computer Screen's lines were missing after the episode was complete, back then MegaAnimazing's solution was to put annotations for what he said, however, because annotations no longer exist on YouTube, he then decided to make captions for the episode, and for Computer Screen's missing lines. Category:Episodes